Mern Tyrell
'''Mern Tyrell '''is a Grand Maester of the Citadel who has served in King's Landing and on the Small Council for two years. He is the second son of Lord Baelor Tyrell, and a brother to Gawen, Garth and Melessa. During the events of the Second Dance he was studying at the Citadel, having already taken a Maester's oath. Appearance and Character Formerly a handsome young man, age has turned Mern sloppy and pudgy, rounding his shoulders, and softening his jaw. Despite only being in his forties, the Grand Maester's mane has already grayed almost in its entirety, and a noticeable bald patch can be observed upon the back of his head. He is a tall man, though years of slouching and the weight of a Maester's chain appears to have taken inches off of his height. Mern has a kindly face, concealed behind a light beard, and the weathering of age. It has been remarked that he bares a striking similarity to his elder brother Gawen, had Gawen opted for a life of scholarly pursuit instead of knightly exploits. Though more subdued than his elder brother, Mern bares the familial arrogance of House Tyrell, and is very sure of his own abilities, confident not only in his skills as a Maester but his own general intellect. Despite this vice, Mern tends to be fairly temperate and patient, and could be described as kindly, if not a little condescending. History Early Life Born in the year 276 AC as the second son of Lord Baelor Tyrell and his wife, Melessa Tarly, Mern became the subject of much of his father's attention when it became obvious that his brother Gawen had little interest in following their father's orders. He became heir to Highgarden at some point in his teens, when Gawen abdicated the position in favour of joining the Kingsguard, however not long after he had a falling out with his father, and would renounce his own claim to join the order of Maesters at the Citadel. Maester of the Citadel During the events of the Second Dance, Mern continued to forge his Maester's chain at the Citadel, and although he kept in contact with several members of his family, including his sister Melessa, he did not seek to leave the order. During his time at the Citadel he specialised in the study of healing and medicine. Not long after the war, Mern completed his chain, and was assigned as the Maester for House Stark of Winterfell, where he would serve in that capacity for twelve years. He would later be recalled to the Citadel to claim a position as Archmaester, wielding the silver rod to represent his mastery in the medicinal arts. Grand Maester After the death of Grand Maester Pylos in 319 AC, who had died at the age of a hundred and four, the Citadel elected to select a younger man as his successor, choosing Mern to serve as Grand Maester upon the Small Council of Queen Elaena I. Quotes Quotes by Mern Quotes about Men